Gregor is Back
by Teh Anonymous
Summary: Its been 5 years since Gregor has been in the Underland. Will they remember and accept him? Will he even know the girl he loves? What's changed since he's been gone, read and find out! And is there a new prophency! Sorry I'm terrible at summaries!
1. The End of the Start of a Beginning

* * *

Gregor is Back!

***Disclaimer: I don't claim.*  
Sorry if i spell of the names wrong havent actually read the books in a year**

Gregor POV

"This is where I will remember you. . ." is the words going through my head. Though it's been 5 years I still remember her vividly. Her violet eyes, pale skin, and hair color like no other.

She was strong, confident and everything about her was perfect. If only I could see her just one more time. "Luxa, I'm sorry I had to leave you. . . . Forever." I whispered quietly to myself.

Just to catch everyone up, we moved to Virginia and I HATE it here! I can't do anything because of all my scars from the Underland and nothing seems to be going right. I have no friends

my sister Lizzie is having nightmares about New York, Boots is daydreaming about giant cockroaches. (How can she even remember those?!) I'm doing well in school just to get out of

here and I'm graduating early to go back to New York. Ah, the smart ones always do. But, other than that life pretty much stinks.

"Gregor get down here!!! It's time for school!" mom yelled. Ah. . . Good ole' mom, always getting me down some way or the other. "I'm coming!" I yelled back. "Lizzie you too. Get down

here!" "Well you can't rush perfection mom!" said Lizzie. Whoa, when did Lizzie get an attitude? Some of my questions shall never be answered. At school which at my high school is just

like any other normal high school No Joke this time I'm serious! My day went by slowly me being quiet not talking to anyone average day with my thinking about the Underworld, and

Luxa. I loved her so much, and she loved me too at there's one up in my life. I hope she hasn't forgotten about me that would just break my heart.

All day this is what I heard from my teacher "Blah blah blah blah is about the blahblahblah. So if blah blah blah blahbity blah!" If only teachers would teach something interesting. Like

video games. Now I would actually like that class! "Will this day EVER end?" I asked an aquatint who's name escapes me but I really want to say Bobert. "Most likely not, it's like school is

our own personal prison," said this "Bobert" "Greeaaat . . ." I said oh so sarcasticly. Then, I left to go to *insert next boring class of your choice here* for more lecturing on stuff I don't

care about. On the bright side school's almost out for good so I can go back to the Underworld.

When school finally ended, I went home did what A LOT of home-work I had, ate, slept. Everything your male teenager probably does. Just another day passing by, just another day I'm

farther and farther apart from Luxa, and everyone else I knew from under the ground. "Do they think about me, some what how I think of them?" I said to myself. Oh no! I'm talking to

myself. Then I slowly went unconscious into a dreamless sleep just to wake up to something unimportant. Will I ever be satisfied? Is the last thought that went through my head.

* * *

***the chapters from here until this story is over Gregor will be living in New York he is now 18* (a year later)**

After living in one of the worst apartments in New York, Gregor finally got up the courage, to go back to the Underworld. It's been so long do even remember where to go; of course I do.

You just go through the grate in the laundry room in that one apartment building. . . "I have really got to stop these rants in my mind to myself!!!" I said out loud. Well said is more of an

understatement, more like screamed so loud I probably broke some glass in the process. Endlessly searching for where I used to live. . . (what!? It's been 6 years!!!) I have finally found

my old apartment. "Wow. It looks worse than before." I said silently to myself.

I walk in like I owned the place err kind of, and went to the laundry room. You know after it took minutes coughHOURScough to find. I was completely expecting so fury bat to be poking i

ts head through the grate, but who am I kidding that would never happen again. And I sort of half expected Ares to be there then I remembered . . .

_**Flash Back. . .**_

I grabbed Ares claw knowing he was already dead. Saying "Ares the flier I bond to you" knowing I'm the only one alive, because I'm the only one still breathing. Then slowly my world fades to black. . .

_**End Flash Back**_.

So, remembering that memory made me even sadder than I already was. But, I jumped down the grate just as before. I walked aimlessly through the dark abyss of an Underland ahead

of me. _At least there are no rats here. . . I hope._ I thought to myself. Then, I started to see it, a small flickering of lights. From a torch I automatically thought. I slowly crept towards the light

wanted, wait no, hoping, no that's not right either, praying, ah there we go. For that to be Regelia, and just as I suspected it was. The light emitting from the torches up ahead. Sweat is

dripping down my face, and my heart is pumping so loud I could swear the entire Underworld can hear it.

When I got to the edge of the city, I hesitated to go in. my whole body froze I couldn't move I was so nervous. "Come on Gregor you can do this, you just walk into the arena." Giving

himself a pep talk. And I did just that, I slowly walked in to the arena. There were bats with there bonds flying around. But, then every one stopped looked at me. Then, there was one of

the most awkward silences I have ever experienced until someone yelled out, "IT'S AN OVERLANDER!!!" and with that someone burst out of the palace. "Gregor? Gregor is that you?!!"

the Underlander yelled. "Yes, I am Gregor. And you are???" I asked this girl. "Luxa, how could you not remember me at all?!" I could hear the anguish in her voice. _Oh crap this is her. How _

_could I not recognize her_?! I thought. "I'm sorry you just look, different. I haven't seen you in 6 years! I'm sorry." I apologized quickly.

"Hmmmm. . ." she was thinking probably mad at me. "Considering we'vebeen apart that long, I guess I can forgive. But I have many questions for you." Suddenly sounding happy. "I

guess I can go. . ." "GREGOR!" "Kidding of course, I came back just for you," I said. We ran into the palace together, her leading me to her room. When we got there I asked a few

questions such as, "I'm guessing everyone has rebuilt they city and all is well?" "Yes, the city has been rebuilt. And we have very little enemies only the cutters are still not friends with

us." She replied. "That's not what I meant; I meant is all well with you?" "Well, it is now that you have returned I'm happy again for you to of come back for me." Then we both got one of

those goofy smiles on our faces and starting cracking up.

"I just can't believe it," said Luxa. "Believe what?" I asked. "That you came back, and that you still remember this place, Regelia, and me. . ." she said suddenly sounding saddened. "I told

you I couldn't and wouldn't forget you. Everyday I've thought about you and what it would be like to still be here in the Underworld." I said, trying but some what failing on comforting her.

"Would you join me a picnic later today, Gregor?" she asked. "Of course I will." "Then it is settled. I will come to get you when the time has come," she said, and with that she got up and

swiftly left me to my thoughts.

I walked around aimlessly trying to fine someone I knew, preferably: Howard, Hazard, Vikus, Nerisia, and for a second I thought Ares was still here. But, I knew I was wrong and this

quickly depressed me a little bit. After, thinking I about who to see first, I decided to go find Vikus, if he was still living. So, I pulled up some random Underlander and ask him, "Do you

know where I can find Vikus?" "He might be at the hospital because of his old age, maybe with Howard for a check-up." He said. "Thank you." "No, I thank you I have never seen an

Overlander before," he sheepishly said. "Well I'm the warrior who killed himself after defeating the Bane so thank you for your help," I said to the poor guy. So I ran trying to remember

where the hospital was leaving the Underlander standing there in awe of me.

It took ages to finally find the hospital. So many turns in this palace!!! Why are there so many different passage ways?! I thought. Anyways, so I found the hospital and just like the boy

had said Vikus was in there, and you'll never guess, and Howard was doing something, I don't really know. "Howard?" I asked hoping it actually was him. "Yes, I get with you later," he

said back. "And, I thought you would great the warrior who killed himself nicer," I said in a what-chuu-talkin' about girl **(A/N: inside joke with my brother) **"Gregor! I'm sorry I'm sorry I

did not recognize your voice." The oh so apologetic Howard said. "It's okay man I've been getting that a lot today." "Hello Overlander." A voice said. And before then I completely forgot

Vikus was in the room.

"Gregor welcome back," Vikus said. "I completely forgot you were there," I said in a very apologetic voice. "Do not fret Gregor, it was almost expected." Vikus said.

* * *

**Reveiws are always welcome in the land of Left.**

**Thanks to all whom took their not so valuble time reading this**

**Ummm sorry if i got something wrong **

**but i'll try to finish the next chapter soon. . .. **

**hopefully.**

**Anyways... Later. The author of this**

**Left (aka Teh Anonymous)**

* * *


	2. Not What You Were Thinking Eh?

"Heh, yeah I guess it sort of was. . ." I said unsure. After a some what engaging conversation with Howard, and Vikus, I went to search for Luxa. _Hmmm maybe she is looking for me and all of _

_this is a waste of time, _I thought to myself. _Wait I though I was stopping these rants in my mind, I must be going mental, but I not since I haven't stared hallucinating yet. . . Yet. _"Why am I

talking to myself?!" I screamed in a crowed hall way. Everyone's heads turned around looking at my as if I was out of my mind. Well I might've been you never really know. I went around

pulling random Underlanders up to me asking if they knew where Luxa was. And can you believe it? None of them did, I know shocking. So, I started running and then in about eh 30

seconds I ran into some girl just to realize it was Luxa. Crap! It was Luxa. "I'm so so so so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and you were just sort of there and" I was cut of by

her hand ***A/N you thought I was going to say something else* **"Sh, it's okay Gregor, I'm not mad." She calmly. "You will never cease to amaze me you know that right?" I asked

skeptically. "Yes, I do," she said with a smirk on her face. I just shook my head at her in the childish sort. "I think it's impossible for me to love you more than I do, yet I do everyday and just

seeing you makes me in love with you like x7" I said thinking out loud. Wait! Thinking out loud! "Crap, umm I was thinking that and I said it out loud on accident crap!" I stuttered. I closed

my eyes in frustration, then I felt something warm against my lips. When I opened my eyes I realized that it was a freaking towel and Luxa was running away (A/N you thought something

else again weren't you?) Oh she was SO going to get it or something anyways. I ran after her as fast I could be she was no where! I couldn't find her! "Stupid castle with its hallways and

other place grr," I again thought out loud. And people were giving me weird looks again, why do I have to be so weird that everyone does that I mean have they never seen er heard

someone or thing talking to themselves. "And again with the rants in my head!" I yelled and probably broke someone's ear drum oh well. Not wanting to look at the people because I

already know what they're thinking, and I don't think I really need to tell you. Well, off the find Luxa, these guys must think I'm mental or something. Maybe they think the look in my eyes

is murderous but really I'm just in love. Stupid misreadings!

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is uber short**

**but i have writer's block and can't think**

**and with school, 2 bands, and other things to think about**

**i just cant concentrate.**

**Ideas for better chapter and or next chapter will be appreciated.**

**Thank you for your non valuble time,**

**Left a.k.a Teh Anonymous**

**Reviewing is not an option do it or die!**

* * *


	3. My taco's name is Bill

"Where is she," I repeated multiple to my self. Eventually I just decided to go ask Howard or someone I actually know. And, that's exactly what I did, I went back to hospital after getting l

ost way too many times. "Howard, Howard! Do you have any idea where Luxa might be?" I panted. Remember I was running. "Hmm. . . She might be in her room." He replied. "Which

would be where?!" "Oh right, let me show you." So he led me to her room. I knocked on the door. And asked while knocking, "Luxa open up!!! OPEN UP!" wow I sound kinda mean don't I.

Oops. Then she came out and she was crying. "I'm sorry Gregor! I was was was just- and I'm sorry!" whoa you don't hear the queen of Regelia emphasis on **Queen**! And can I hear PMS

much? I mean this is SO not like her at all. Luxa doesn't cry. So, I just went up to her and hugged her tightly while whispering things like: "It's okay, shh I'm not mad. I love you please

stop crying. You did nothing wrong." And anything else you can pretty much think of along the lines of that. After I would say eh 10 minutes she calmed down to just a subtle whimper.

And we just sat with me holding her for a while longer. I must say though, those were the arguably the best 14ish minutes of my life. Then I finally said, "Better now?" I know not the

most conforting/romantic thing ever but still. . . . . "I am now," she said smiling at me. I leaned to her she leaned to me are faces just centimeters apart I was hypnotized in her eyes.

Right when I was about to kiss her, but then bursting through the doors Howard came. We got away from each other uberly fast and blushed so furiously. "Oh Gregor, Luxa I am sorry.

Did I interrupt anything?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face. "Uhhh. . . no?" I wasn't quite sure if he did, but now that I think about he did. "Well then, I'll just leave you two _alone_,"

he said I knew what he meant but um yeah no that's not happening. "That's great Howard now leave," Luxa said quite angrily while throwing a pillow at him. So he backed up slowly then

ran away like the world was going to explode or something. Anyways . . . back to situation at hand, Luxa. We were in the same position as before just read past few lines to figure that

out if you're not the brightest crayon in the box **(A/N: I have a folder for school that says that except I'm really smart oh well.) **Except this time our lips touch it's like we our fit for

each other as weird and awkward as that sounds. I take back what I said before this was the best minute(s) of my life. Later, in the same time kind of. She said that we were going on a

picnic and then I brought up how great that went before (read books if you don't remember.) And then we sort of left you know stood up and walked out of the room. But, I didn't care

'cause I was so happy I could kill a carrot! **(A/N: arch enemy said that once when we were friends.) **And I don't really remember what happened for the majority of that day except

things going through my mind like: eating muffins makes me feel special inside, line is my friend, if I had a taco I would name it Bill. Why did Evan have to take my rainbow fish and then

have it self destruct and bake it into a cake? Just really random things that are meaningless. (Except that rainbow fish part I loved that imaginary fish!) But, other than that really don't

remember much. Talked to some random people now and again. Just waiting for tomorrow to come because there is something really important that I have to ask Luxa.

But, when and when are two of the same things that are important to figure out for me. And why am I still talking to my self in my mind? Isn't that unhealthy to do? I mean for real, who in

their right mind would do and think what I'm saying. If I ever go back up I'm seeing a therapist or three. Then, for no apparent reason a list of phobias just came into my head from A-Z it

was epic. I think that I have officially lost my mind.

I'm pretty sure that I should go and ask Luxa you know for a room to sleep in, because I'm really tired since I've been here since like 7 am and it's now around mid-night I think anyways. . .

Okay Gregor you can do this. You can ask her it's not that hard. You're going to make it. Wow I suck at pep talks to myself. "Um Luxa where am I going to sleep?" I asked. She looked as

though she was thinking. "Hmm I'll give you some choices. You can sleep in my room, sleep on the other side of the palace, or sleep with Howard." "The first one?" I asked skeptically.

"Okay well I guess you can get ready first and then me so go!" she yelled playfully and giggled. **(A/N: hate that word)** So that's exactly what I did I somehow found her room and got

ready. When she came out she looked as beautiful as ever. And I just drifted off into a dreamless sleep. But, a good sleep none the less.

* * *

**Sorry that I'm still writing short chapters hard to find room with homework**

**and writing a poetry book.**

**But i'll try to write more soon.**

**When he went on about random things like muffins**

**i actually have been saying those things. and yes my taco's name is bill**

**And i still don't have another rainbow fish. Oh well.**

**~ Left **

**(P.S reviewing is still not an option do it or be stalked.)**


End file.
